Lips of An Angel
by blahgal
Summary: It didn't have to end up this way, but it did. They wished it hadn't but it had. And now all they have is...well nothing. Oneshot/ Semi-Songfic to Lips of An Angel by Hinder.


Nina held the phone tightly in her hand. She gripped it so hard she thought it was going to shatter. Their relationship wasn't supposed to end the way it did. God she missed him. Why did she have to let him go? They could've worked it out eventually, she knew they could have.

But now as the internal struggle raged inside of her she wasn't so sure. Should she call him? He must have moved on, she had. Well people thought she had. That's why she had accepted Jerome's offer for a movie date. To get over him. But he still held her heart. So she called.

Hesitantly she dialed the number that had been imprinted in her mind for what, ten yeas now. Holding it to her ear she heard the busy signal for a while and just before she decided it was time to hang up and call another day, his voice echoed through the line.

"Hello?" Fabian's voice was so familiar it sent tears cascading down her face.

"Hey Fabian…it's me, Nina." She croaked out, trying desperately to hold on to any of the composer she had. Fabian's breath caught in his throat for a moment, just a desperate moment.

"Oh Nina, love… hi. Why are you calling me so late? It's kind of hard to talk right now. " he glanced over towards the door that lay behind him. Joy was inside. He would have to whisper, she was the jealous type after all. But then again she would have the right to be, it was Nina after all. "Are you crying? Is everything okay?" he asked, all of the concern that he had never felt for anyone else oozing out.

"No. It isn't," Nina whispered. She clenched her eyes and tried to stop the tears. They just wouldn't stop. She didn't have him anymore. That in itself was incredibly wrong.

"Well Nina you know my girl's in the next room. But, I really shouldn't say this; sometimes I wish she was you. I guess I never moved on…did you?" he hated to ask. But he had to know. Why wouldn't he? She used to be, and still was, his entire world. The sun on a dark day. Yet he didn't have him anymore, even though he wanted to.

"Never, Fabian. Never" she slumped down onto the floor. Oh God knew she wished it was a lie, but it wasn't. And anyway she was always bad at lying.

"Good. You know Nina, it's really good to hear your voice say my name. It sounds so sweet. And you know I don't want to say good-bye. I don't now and I didn't then. I just want to let you know. But God you make it hard to be faithful. And you know it's funny you're calling me tonight, because I was just thinking of you." He couldn't help himself. Nina had the lips of an angel, he remembered them well, how could he not? Hearing her even simply speak made him weak.

"You know what Fabian. I'm glad. I've dreamt of you. Just so you know. But…have you dreamt of me too?" She craved his answer, she needed it. If he had then it wouldn't make her feel like a freak. She still obsessed over him. Never in an unhealthy way, but in the way people obsess over something good and wonderful. Thinking of him brought her back the bliss she had once had. God she missed that.

"Yes. I have dreamt of you too. Does Jerome know you're talking to me?" he admitted. How could he not have? She was the best part of his life. She made everything better. She was charming, and funny, and smart, and clever, and witty. And beautiful, God she was beautiful, and she was _everything _anyone could have ever wanted.

"No. No he doesn't," she told him this was a strong finality. He shouldn't have to know. He wasn't her ruler, her king. Thank the Lord for that.

"Will it start a fight?" he asked. Her melodic laugh came through the line. He imagined the way her angelic lips moved when she laughed. Every time she laughed it just increased his desire to kiss her. But he wouldn't get that chance now.

"Probably. Does Joy? " He smiled at her response. He loved the way she didn't care. She really never seemed to care about anyone but him. And he knew he didn't give a damn about anyone else but her.

"No, I don't think she has a clue. She never really does. She was never as much as a sleuth as you," he joked. Joy was actually never anything compared to Nina. She was never as beautiful as her, she was never as nice and sweet as her, and she was never as completely and utterly perfect as her. And she defiantly did not have the accent she did, and there was no way it came from as perfect lips.

"Well Fabian, I guess this is obvious but it doesn't sound like we've moved on. But it's good to talk to you." Hearing her voice made him want to cry, he couldn't help it. He wanted and needed her like most people need air.

"Yeah. It's good to talk to you too." For a few minutes a longing silence hung between them.

"I don't want to say good-bye." She told him, wanting him to be next to her more every second.

"Bloody hell Nina, I never want to say good-bye." He told her as he buried his eyes behind his hand, trying to hide the tears.

"We have to," she told him, even though she wished it wasn't true.

"I know. Good-bye Nina." He said, doing his best to mask the tears.

"Good-bye Fabian." She said as she silently added an_ I love you _to the end.

Even though he hadn't heard her say it he whispered softly

" I love you too," before he hung up the phone.

Nina heard the disconnecting sound and she dropped the phone beside her. Hugging her knees to her chest she longed for what could not be, and what should be.

Fabian held onto the phone tightly, it was him holding onto the past and to her. He threw the phone as hard as he could to the ground and it shattered into pieces. Just like his heart had. He leaned against the wall and panted heavily.

"Honey why are you calling me so late?"

**AN/ In case you can't tell this was a sort of song fic/oneshot to Lips of An Angel by Hinder. It's one of my favorite songs ever so I had to do this. I'm really sorry if you don't like me breaking up Fabian and Nina but I was in an angst mood. Anyway please review and tell me if my angst was okay…I'm usually not the best at it. Feedback is loved and craved so please review! **

**And if you don't mind I would like to dedicate this to Pandacat1bagillion who reads and reviews all of my stories. She's a beast!**


End file.
